Investigation on the conformation of the hemoglobin system has shown that there is the possibility that internal degree of rotational freedom exist in the protein; that the substitution of one amino acid can have a long range conformational effect on both liganded and unliganded hemoglobin; that the stability of the secondary structure of the protein seems to be independent from the presence of the heme, and from the length of the polypeptide chain.